


You and Me Baby We're Stuck Like Glue

by love_stella



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Getting Stuck In Random Places Together, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_stella/pseuds/love_stella
Summary: JT tries the intercom again, telling whoever’s listening that “please, I’m stuck in here with a child I need to get out now before he starts climbing the walls,” while Tyson starts laughing again at his pleas.or4 times Tyson and JT get stuck random places and need rescuing +1 time they don't want to be rescued





	You and Me Baby We're Stuck Like Glue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [sheesusnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheesusnat/pseuds/sheesusnat) in the [wesmashing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesmashing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> "We keep getting trapped."
> 
> Vague idea but two people keep getting trapped in odd places together. A stopped elevator. An otherwise empty subway train with the doors stuck. Locked in a walk-in freezer, etc. Just random weird places to get stuck, and it's always the same two people. Probably some bickering, then maybe some flirting, then maybe more?
> 
> I prefer Jost/Compher for this but Barrie/Landeskog, MacKinnon/Barrie, Jost/Landeskog etc would also be fine!
> 
> Thanks to the usual suspects for looking this over i love you all.

1.

Tyson has to take the elevator to the ninth floor of the humanities building to get to his sports journalism class, and he breathes a sigh of relief when the only other person waiting for the elevator is a tall redhead that he vaguely recognizes from class, JT, he thinks, but he doesn’t know him well enough to strike up a conversation that would be anything less than awkward. 

The elevator makes a funny noise when they get in but the building’s old so Tyson’s not worried, he’d make a joke about it being haunted but again, he doesn’t know JT well enough so he keeps his mouth shut while the elevator starts its ascent. 

The weird noises continue until the elevator completely stops and the lights flicker on and off before dimming almost completely, leaving the elevator in a soft glow that’s just barely enough light for Tyson to see JT. 

“Shit shit shit no,” JT says. 

“Guess we’re not going to class,” Tyson jokes, trying to get JT to relax his grip on the handrail. 

“This isn’t funny bro,” JT says. 

“Hey it’s alright, we’ll get out of here before Casper gets us,” Tyson says, and judging from the look JT shoots his way Tyson’s earlier theory that the ghost joke wouldn’t be appreciated was right. 

“The elevator isn’t haunted, we’re just fucked,” JT says, but his breathing is returning to normal and he’s let go of the handrail so Tyson counts it as a win. 

“We’ll think of something,” Tyson says, “Any ideas?”

“We could try pushing the door open?” JT says. “That way we can see if we’re on a floor or not?”

“D’you even lift bro?” Tyson jokes, he highly doubts that he’s strong enough to push open two giant doors but now he’s trying not to think of what JT would look like without his shirt on. Clearly, he lifts bro. 

“It works on TV, it could work right now, let’s just give it a try,” JT says. 

Tyson moves to the other side of the elevator door and on JT’s count they pry the doors open a few inches before Tyson loses his balance and falls backwards, landing on his ass with a thud. 

“Well that didn’t work,” he says, rubbing his ass and ignoring the small part of him that wants JT to watch his hands. Tyson’s not an idiot, if he’s going to be stuck in an elevator with a hot guy he’s going to find some way to keep himself entertained. 

“No, and look,” JT says, pointing to the opening between the doors where there’s nothing but solid concrete. 

“Shit, we’re really stuck,” Tyson says. 

JT tries the “press this in case of emergency” button but all that gets them is a dial tone and some really annoying buzzing which doesn’t stop him from talking into the intercom. 

“Hello, is anyone there? We’re stuck in elevator one,” JT pleads into the intercom. “Can anyone hear us?”

“It’s no use bro, the power’s probably out,” Tyson says, but that doesn’t stop JT from pressing the button over and over and asking the same questions enough times that Tyson’s worried he’s going to lose his voice. 

Tyson knows he’s gotta come up with something fast before that happens, and it’s then that he gets a brilliant idea. 

“Come on man, give me a boost,” Tyson says. 

“What are you talking about?” JT asks. 

“GIve me a boost so I can lift that little door on the ceiling up,” Tyson explains. “Then I’ll see what we’re dealing with and we can escape.”

“Ok maybe I didn’t ask clearly enough but what the fuck are you talking about?” JT says. 

“You. Me. Ceiling. It’s not that complicated bro,” Tyson says, and he’d really appreciate it if JT gave him a little more credit than this. 

“How in the fuck is that supposed to help us?” JT asks. 

“I dunno man, I’ve seen people do it in movies. The bigger dude always lifts the smallest person in the elevator so they can lift the ceiling door, the small dude looks around and boom, they’re not that far from the nearest floor so they can escape,” Tyson explains. 

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” JT says.

“You got any better ideas?” Tyson asks. “I’m all ears.” 

JT pauses for a second before shaking his head and Tyson knows he’s won this battle, but when JT bends down he realizes that he hasn’t thought the plan through enough for it to actually work. 

Still, he can’t let JT know he’s won so he climbs up on his shoulders but as soon as JT starts standing up Tyson loses his balance and they both come crashing to the floor in a heap with Tyson on top of JT. Tyson can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of his chest, this is probably the most ridiculous thing he’s ever been a part of and judging from JT’s annoyed look, he doesn’t appreciate the laughter at all. 

“We could always try again?” Tyson says once his laughter has died off into small giggles. 

“No way bro,” JT says. “That was a disaster. Maybe the intercom is working again.” 

JT tries the intercom again, telling whoever’s listening that “please, I’m stuck in here with a child I need to get out  _ now _ before he starts climbing the walls,” while Tyson starts laughing again at his pleas. 

“No one’s there bro,” Tyson says. “Everyone evacuated the building when the fire alarm went off and you know it. Besides, the wall climbing didn’t work, remember?” 

JT must give up, slamming the button one last time before sitting down in the corner of the elevator with his head in his hands. Tyson isn’t sure if joining him would be appropriate so he lays down in the middle of the elevator and uses his backpack as a pillow. If they’re going to be trapped, Tyson figures he might as well get some sleep. 

 

“Hello, is anyone there?” a grainy voice from the intercom asks what feels like an eternity later. 

“Yes we’re here,” Tyson and JT exclaim in unison. “We’re stuck in the elevator, please get us out.”

“We’ll get you boys out, don’t worry,” the voice assures them as the lights come back on. 

The elevator starts moving again, this time down to the lobby of the building and Tyson’s never been happier to be on solid ground in his life. 

A small crowd is waiting for them, mostly faculty and a janitor but it looks like some nosey students are also waiting to see who got trapped in the elevator so they can tweet about it or something. 

JT gets out first, Tyson’s surprised to see him waiting for him to get out of the elevator and Tyson’s pretty sure they’re almost friends now but he’s really not sure. 

“I’ll see you in class bro,” Tyson says, because what else do you say to someone you’ve been trapped in an elevator with for god knows how long? 

“Yeah, see ya,” JT says, “I’m not taking the elevator again that’s for fucking sure.” 

_ Your ass is going to be fantastic _ Tyson thinks and  _ man _ he should not be thinking like that about his JT. 

 

2.

“Hey buddy, wake up,” a voice says from the edge of Tyson’s perception. “You gotta wake up, you fell asleep on the train.”

The voice gets louder and now someone’s gently shaking him, Tyson figures he should probably wake up but wait, when did he fall asleep? The last thing he remembers is closing his eyes for a second after he found a seat on the crowded train but he certainly didn’t mean to fall asleep and miss his stop. 

Tyson pulls his hood down to see who woke him up, and a familiar face is standing over him when he fully opens his eyes. 

“You again?” JT says, looking like he’s been trying to get Tyson’s attention for a while. 

“Oh hey,” Tyson says, looking around. “Where are we?” 

“We must be at the train depo,” JT says. “We missed the last stop on the line and that’s where trains end up.”

“Oh shit,” Tyson says. “D’you fall asleep too?” 

“Nah, I got caught up in my book,” JT says. “It’s really good. I must have lost track of time and didn’t hear the announcements.” 

Tyson takes the opportunity to look around, and he really wishes he didn’t look outside. The only light is coming from a dull streetlight and the car they’re on is surrounded by deserted train cars, not a comforting sight at all. 

“I was checking all the doors when I found you sleeping back here,” JT explains. “You’re impossible to wake up, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” Tyson says. “Any luck with the doors?”

“No, they’re all locked,” JT says. “I haven’t tried the control panels yet but I’m guessing they’re not gonna help us get out.”

“D’you even know how to work the controls?” Tyson asks, he’s seen enough subway action movies to know that  _ he _ has got no idea how the controls work so JT’s their only hope. 

“If I see them I’m sure I can figure it out,” JT says, “How hard can it be.”

“Guess we’ll find it out” Tyson says. “Let’s go.”

Since he doesn’t want to be responsible for getting them out, Tyson lets JT lead him through the dark deserted train until they get to the conductor’s cab. Luckily they get in easily, it’s the only thing that’s not locked on the train. 

“Wow, that’s a lot of controls,” Tyson says. “Of course none of them are labeled ‘doors,’ that would be too fucking easy.”

“The train’s power is off, I doubt any of the buttons would work anyways,” JT says.

“Then it can’t hurt to press them,” Tyson reasons, and proceeds to press each and every one of the buttons with no luck. The only thing that works is the horn, much to the regret of Tyson’s ears, that thing is  _ loud _ . 

“This isn’t working,” JT says, which,Tyson can see that, thanks.  

_ At least I’m trying something instead of just standing there and looking pretty _ Tyson thinks, but judging from the shocked look on JT’s face he might have said that aloud. Tyson feels his face heat up and he really hopes it’s not as red as he thinks it is because that would just make everything worse. 

“There’s not enough room in there for both of us,” JT says, and he’s not wrong. 

“Isn’t there an emergency exit on these things?” Tyson asks. “So we can get out if something goes wrong?”

“Yeah, but I can’t get the doors to open manually,” JT says. 

“Maybe if we try together?” Tyson asks. 

“It’s worth a shot,” JT agrees. 

They try all the doors on the first three cars, Tyson pulling the emergency bar while JT tries to pry the doors open, but none of them budge. 

“It’s no use, these doors are sealed tight,” Tyson pants. 

“Probably to keep randos from breaking into them at night,” JT says. 

“Betcha they didn’t ever think someone would be trying to break  _ out _ of them,” Tyson half-jokes. 

“I’m sure we’re not the first ones to get locked on a train car,” JT says. “I dunno why they don’t have some sort of way for us to get out.”

Tyson’s alarm goes off as they’re searching the rest of the cars, and that’s when he remembers that they’ve both got their phones on them. 

“Dude, could we call someone?” he asks. “Like. The MTA or something?” 

“My phone died before I left school,” JT says. “I forgot my charger at home.” 

Tyson always charges his phone during sports journalism, but he doesn’t have that class on Tuesdays so his phone is low on battery too. 

“I could try calling Kerfy,” Tyson says. “He might be able to help us?”

“He’s your roommate isn’t he?” JT asks. 

“Yeah, my best bro,” Tyson says. “He’s smart, he’ll figure out how to get us out.”

Kerfy doesn’t answer his phone when he calls, so Tyson sends him a text involving train emojis and ghost emojis with a “help us” at the end, not the smartest text but it’s all he can get out before  _ his  _ phone dies. 

“Well shit, now what’re we supposed to do,” Tyson says. 

JT sits down and Tyson follows suit, and now that they’re not talking or walking around Tyson realizes how creepy it is in the car. It’s quiet. Too quiet, just the two of them in the deserted car with no one around for miles. 

“This is some serial killer bullshit,” Tyson jokes. “I’m too pretty to die.” 

“Knock it off, there’s no serial killer hiding on the train,” JT says. “We’re both idiots who weren’t paying attention when the conductor announced the last stop. That’s all.” 

“I hope you’re right bro,” Tyson says, “Not like anyone can get in or out of here.” 

They get up to try the doors again, hoping that their earlier efforts helped loosen the hinges. 

“They’re still not budging,” JT complains. 

“This one’s not either,” Tyson says. 

Tyson doesn’t even know why they bothered, honestly, it’s not like the doors would magically open now just because they wanted them to. 

JT tries to stifle a yawn and Tyson can’t help but yawn back, it’s  _ late _ and they’ve been stuck in grueling classes all day. 

“Might as well get some sleep,” Tyson says. “Someone’ll be here in the morning to let us out.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” JT agrees. “Better stay up in the front though. You take one bench and I’ll take the other. Use your hoodie as a pillow, I don’t trust this place at all.”

“Good call,” Tyson says, wiping a mysterious set of crumbs off the seat before pulling off his hoodie and scrunching it up into a ball, while JT does the same. 

“Goodnight,” JT says, before Tyson adds “Don’t let the subway rats bite,” which gets a dry chuckle out of JT. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Tyson says before he closes his eyes. “It’d suck to be alone out here.” 

“Yeah same,” JT says, and that’s the last thing Tyson hears before he falls asleep on the train for the second time tonight. 

 

3.

Finals time means Tyson’s spending all of his time in the library, and tonight’s no exception. That doesn’t mean he meant to fall asleep with his face in one of the library’s old computers while he’s typing up his final sports journalism article. 

“Shit, huh?” Tyson mutters to no one before he remembers where he is.  _ My mom wanted me to get plenty of sleep instead of pulling all-nighters _ , Tyson thinks.  _ Guess she’ll be happy now. _

Tyson rubs his face and gently smacks his cheek once to wake himself up a tiny bit more before turning back the the computer to see where he left off. Apparently his face decided to write its own story because there’s a series of keysmashes and exclamation points where actual words should be. 

“Well  _ that’s  _ not going to get me a passing grade,” Tyson says to himself before erasing his face’s handywork. 

Tyson figures he should stretch his legs a bit before continuing the article, so he grabs his phone and starts walking around the library. He’s so tired that he walks right into a massive stack of books neatly arranged into the University of Denver logo. Or, they  _ were  _ arranged in the shape of the DU logo, now they’re a giant messy pile. 

“Dammit,” Tyson shouts, “Sorry librarians but there’s no way I can fix this.” 

It’s then Tyson hears a grumble from the Greek Literature section of the library, maybe he’s not the only one pulling an all-nighter. 

Tyson follows the grumbling and finds a familiar head of that weird shade of brown that Tyson knows by now is red hair slamming his head into his textbook. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” JT says before Tyson fake-coughs to let him know he’s not alone. 

“Hey man,” Tyson says. 

“What’re you doing here?” JT asks, running a hand through his hair in a failed attempt to tame it.

“Same thing you are bro, studying for finals,” Tyson explains. 

“What time is it?” JT asks, fumbling around his pockets trying to find his phone before Tyson gently points out that it’s sitting next to one of the books on the desk. “Thanks man. Oh shit, it’s already 3am?”

“Guess so,” Tyson says. 

“Shit, I gotta get home,” JT says, “Gabe’s probably wondering where I am.”

“Dude, it’s finals,” Tyson says. “I’m sure he’s figured out that you’re in the library by now. I haven’t seen any text messages about forming a search party yet.”

“Very funny,” JT says. “But seriously, I didn’t mean to say here so long, I do have to get home.”

“Dude, if you need to study stay here,” Tyson says. “That way you don’t pass out in the bushes and I have to tell the police that I was the person who let you walk home dead-tired and end up in jail for your frostbite.”

Tyson helps JT put his books back on the shelves since there’s no way for him to check them out, the librarian must have left hours ago and JT’s too nice of a person to just take the books without permission. 

JT heads to the back entrance of the building to leave, but instead of hearing a door slam shut he hears JT cursing. 

“The fucking door’s locked,” JT says. 

“What?” Tyson asks. “How can it be locked?”

“They’ve gotta know that people are pulling all-nighters,” JT says. “There’s no way they locked us in.” 

“Doesn’t hurt to check the front door,” Tyson says. 

They do just that, but Tyson’s honestly not surprised at this point when they find it locked. 

“Are you kidding?” JT asks. 

“Guess we’re stuck again,” Tyson jokes. “We’re like glue. Or those sticky hands you throw at the wall.”

“It’s a good thing you’re nice to have around,” JT says. 

_ It’s a good thing you’re nice to look at, _ Tyson definitely does not say. 

“The janitor’ll be here in the morning,” JT says, “But what do we do until then?”

“I mean, I dunno bout you but I’m sick of working on my sports journo final,” Tyson says. 

“Yeah, I guess I could use a break too,” JT says. 

“Cool, I’m pretty sure we can find a way to entertain ourselves until we’re ready to sleep or study again,” Tyson says. 

“What’s entertaining in a library?” JT asks. “There’s nothing but books.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ve got more than just books,” Tyson says. “Kerfy’s rented movies from here, maybe there’s a tv.” 

“Oh, sweet,” JT says. 

Surely enough, there’s an aisle of DVDs hidden behind the young adult fantasy books, but there’s no tv so the discovery is pointless.

“Dude, we’ve got our phones, we could watch something on Netflix or something,” Tyson realizes. 

“Nah, the wifi’s not fast enough in the library for streaming, I’ve tried,” JT says. 

“Streaming uses way too much data, so that won’t work either,” Tyson says. “We could always read cheesy vampire romance novels to each other.”

“Are you serious?” JT asks. 

“D’you have a better idea?” Tyson asks, because that was literally his best idea for passing the time. 

“We could always read the play I’m supposed to be learning,” JT says. “That might make it more interesting?”

“I’m in, which play is it?” Tyson asks, and that’s how he ends up voicing the Medea to JT’s Jason while they read “Medea” by Euripides. 

“Dude, this is a lot of drama,” Tyson says after the tenth time Medea curses out her husband. 

“Yeah, that’s why I love it,” JT says. “Euripides captures Medea’s anger and hurt so well, they don’t write like this anymore.” 

“Fair,” Tyson says. “I might have to check this out in the morning and have you read it to me.”

“I’d be down for that,” JT says. “This makes it way more fun than just reading by myself or having the prof read it at us.” 

“Yeah, we should set something up when we’re not locked in the library, Tyson says. 

“Sounds like a plan,” JT says. “Wanna keep reading?”

“Sure, I just gotta clear my voice for the chorus, unless you wanna hear me chanting with a sore throat,” Tyson says, clearing his throat and letting out a few “ahhhs” and “ohhhhs” just to make JT laugh. 

“Alright, alright, enough goofing around, let’s get on with the show,” JT laughs with no real intention of stopping Tyson’s shenanigans. 

Tyson’s not sure how much longer they read for, the last thing he remembers is JT laughing and saying something about “that means that she’s going to kill them all, not whatever you’re giggling about,” before falling asleep with his head on JT’s shoulder. 

When he wakes up this time the librarian is standing over them with a disapproving yet shocked look on her face, apologizing for locking them in the library while reprimanding them for pulling an all-nighter. 

“Sorry ma'am it won’t happen again,” JT assures her before taking Tyson’s hand and pulling him to his feet. “We should get out of here.” 

“Quick, before she realizes that I knocked over the DU book stack,” Tyson says, taking the lead and dragging JT out of the library. 

“Oh my god you didn’t,” JT says. 

“I didn’t mean to, it was late! Shouldn’t you go check in with Gabe?” Tyson says, trying to redirect JT’s focus. 

“Shit, you’re right,” JT says, letting go of Tyson’s hand and telling him a quick “see you later” before running in the opposite direction. 

 

4.

The other Tyson invites Tyson to the local pop-up carnival, promising a few hours food and fun in the sun and Tyson really can’t say no to that. 

“JT will be there, by the way,” the other Tyson says, as if that will affect his decision. 

“Dude I already said I’m coming,” Tyson says. “JT being there isn’t going to make me change my mind.” 

“Not what I meant, but ok,” the other Tyson says. “See you there.”

 

Tyson finds the group - Gabe, the other Tyson, Nate, JT, and a few other guys he vaguely knows from JT’s frat - waiting by the ferris wheel when he gets there, and it looks like they’ve already decided what they’re going to do first. 

“We’re all going on the ferris wheel,” Gabe says. 

“Oh that sounds like fun,” Tyson says. 

“Sweet, grab a buddy and let’s go,” Gabe says. 

JT’s standing by the cotton candy stand with the other Tyson looking like he’d rather do anything than get on the ferris wheel with the rest of them. 

“Come on dude,” Tyson says, fluttering his eyelashes like that’s going to make JT do his bidding, “Be my buddy?” 

“No way,” JT says. “With our luck we’re going to get stuck at the top of the ferris wheel and no one will get us down for hours.”

“Please,” Tyson begs, fluttering his eyelashes even more at the blush starting to grow on JT’s cheeks. “It’s not like we’ll be the only ones on the ferris wheel. Everyone else will get stuck too if we do.” 

“That’s really not helping your case bro,” JT says. 

“I promise we won’t get stuck,” Tyson says, because there’s no way  _ he _ wants to get stuck either. 

“Come on bro, it’ll be fun,” the other Tyson tells JT, “Junior’s right, we’re all going, there’s no way we’ll all get stuck. What are the chances?”

“If Tyson and I ride in the same thing we’ll get stuck, I swear,” JT pouts, but he’s starting to move towards the rest of the group waiting by the ride. 

Tyson gives the other Tyson a covert fistbump that JT doesn’t see and internally  _ whoops _ in victory before joining his seatmate in line, hiding the cotton candy he snagged behind his back just in case they’re stuck in midair for hours like JT says they will be. 

They’re the last ones on the ride which makes Tyson feel a little better about things, he’s seen everyone else start to go up in the air and everything seems to be moving smoothly, there’s no way the ride will break down just because he and JT are on it together. 

JT yelps when the bucket starts to rise, and Tyson would chirp him but he’s gripping the safety bar fairly tight so he can’t judge. 

They go up, up, up in the air,  _ see, everything’s fine _ , Tyson tells himself, until they reach the top of the ferris wheel and it lurches to a stop, rocking the bucket enough that they tip forward a little too far for Tyson’s comfort. 

“Oh my god,” JT squeals. “No no no no no.”

“Hey, calm down, the ride just stopped,” Tyson says. “We’re safe.” 

“I can see our cars from here,” JT says, starting to panic a little. “Don’t rock the fucking seat.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Tyson says. “This is just hard to balance in.”

“Please just stay still,” JT says, gripping the safety bar hard enough that his hands are starting to turn white.

“I’ll try,” Tyson promises, trying to think of something that will distract JT. 

It’s then Tyson feels the cotton candy next to him, and what better way to distract JT than by making him laugh at him. 

“It’s a good thing I grabbed this,” Tyson says brandishing the cotton candy. 

“Cotton candy?” JT asks. 

“Duh, now we’re not gonna go hungry while we wait for them to get us down,” Tyson explains. 

“Why couldn’t you have grabbed a hot dog or something?” JT chirps. 

“Next time hide by a hot dog stand and maybe I will,” Tyson chirps. 

“I wasn’t hiding bro,” JT says. “I just didn’t want to get stuck on a carnival ride, and now look at us.” 

“Well then I guess I’ll just eat all this sugar by myself,” Tyson says. “Have fun being hungry by the time we get down.”  _ You’re sweet enough without it _ , Tyson definitely  _ does not _ say. 

“Maybe I’ll have a bite,” JT says, reaching for the sugary fluff before the bucket starts to rock forward. “Shit, nevermind.”

“Here, I’ll hand you some,” Tyson says, ripping off a piece of fluff and handing it carefully to JT. 

“Thanks,” JT says, the smile on his face enough to make Tyson blush. 

“No worries,” Tyson says. 

“It’s a good thing I’m stuck with you and not T-Bear,” JT says. “Look at him laughing his ass off and rocking the bucket like it’s a swing.” 

“Yeah, he’s having way too much fun,” Tyson agrees. “I think Nate’s plotting to push him out.” 

“He’d deserve it, not that he’d fall too far,” JT says. “They’re barely off the ground, they could probably jump out.”

“True, but don’t give him any ideas,” Tyson says. 

“Hey look, that must be the engineer,” JT says, pointing at a person approaching the ride wearing a bright green vest that says “engineer” on it.  

“We’re trying to get you boys down,” the ferris wheel engineer shouts, not that Tyson can really hear him from all the way up here. Tyson hears the rest of the guys sigh in relief, but being stuck with JT is comforting and he doesn’t really want to get down if it means they won’t be stuck together anymore. “Give us a few minutes and you’ll be back on solid ground.”

“Finally,” JT sighs. 

“Was being stuck up here with me really that bad?” Tyson chirps.

“Shut up, I’d much rather hang out with you on solid ground,” JT says. 

“Yeah, same,” Tyson says. 

It takes a few minutes of the engineer fidgeting with the machine before it starts back up again, lurching the buckets forward before smoothly continuing the rest of the circle until everyone’s safely on solid ground. 

Tyson lets JT out first and he swears if JT was a lesser person he’d be kissing the ground right now. 

“Everyone ok?” Gabe asks, going over to everyone and hugging them tight.

Versions of “we’re fine” ring out from the guys and Tyson looks at JT before adding that they’re alright too. 

“Cool, now who wants to go on another ride,” Gabe asks, and when the rest of the guys agree, he leads them to the drop ride that Tyson wants absolutely no part of. 

“Wanna walk around some more, get some feeling back in our legs?” Tyson asks once the rest of the guys leave.  

“Sure,” JT says. “As long as we can get a hot dog, I’m starving.” 

“Deal,” Tyson says. “But you wouldn’t be as hungry if you ate the cotton candy like I said.”

“Don’t make me change my mind,” JT says, but the smile on his face tells Tyson that’s the last thing on his mind, “Let’s get as far away from the ferris wheel as we can.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Tyson agrees, grabbing JT’s hand without thinking and leading him into the heart of the carnival.  _ Getting stuck again works for us, maybe we can find somewhere else to get stuck _ Tyson thinks. 

 

+1

Tyson’s half asleep when he gets a text from JT asking if he wants to come to his frat’s party, and there’s no way Tyson’s turning down an invitation to hang out with JT in an unlocked room. 

**Me**

Be there in 20

**JT**

Sweet, c u then

**Me**

:)))

**JT**

Nerd ;)

 

Tyson’s not ashamed to admit that he spends way too much time figuring out what to wear, throwing half his shirts onto his bed before settling on a white button up with the top three buttons undone and jeans that Kerfy’s said make his ass look good. 

He walks over to the frat, texting JT the entire time so he’ll be ready when he shows up. Tyson’s not one to say that he’s shy, but he’d rather have JT there to great him instead of one of JT’s bros. 

Surely enough, JT’s waiting for Tyson on the front porch and wraps him in a hug that’s slightly too long to be just bros, Tyson’s probably just imagining that though. 

“Hey bro,” Tyson says into JT’s shoulder before JT lets him go. 

“Hey,” JT says, smiling. “’M glad you made it.” 

“Me too,” Tyson says, unable to stop himself from smiling back. 

“Come inside, it’s freezing out,” JT says, opening the door and leading the way into the house. 

Tyson’s not sure how long he’s there before the other Tyson’s complaining about running out of beer, and since Tyson’s the guest apparently he’s the designated beer-getter. 

“You live here, wanna show me where the extra beer is?” Tyson asks JT. 

“Sure, it’s in the basement,” JT says. “Follow me. Watch your step, it’s a mess down there.”

“Thank god I’ve got a knight in shining armor to show me the way,” Tyson says, fluttering his eyelashes like they do in the movies. 

“Shut up,” JT says, giving Tyson a gentle facewash before grabbing his hand and leading him down to the basement. 

JT flicks the lights on and wow he wasn’t kidding: the place is a fucking mess, junk scattered all over the place to the point where Tyson’s afraid he could get lost if he didn’t have JT to guide him. 

“Beer’s in that fridge, wanna grab it while I find something in here to carry it upstairs with?” JT asks.

“If I can find a way to get over there,” Tyson jokes.

“Just kick a path, no one’s gonna care if something down here gets trashed,” JT says, and Tyson’s not sure if he’s joking or not but clearing a path is the only way anyone’s gonna get more beer. 

Tyson thinks he’s found a clear enough path when he trips over a unicorn pool floatie hidden underneath a pile of blankets and lands flat on his ass in the middle of the basement. 

“Shit, are you ok?” JT shouts before rushing as fast as he can, Tyson appreciates the effort but he’d really appreciate it if JT moved a little faster through the junk even though he knows from experience that it’s impossible. 

“’M fine,” Tyson says, taking the opportunity to look around a little more while he waits for JT to get to him. “Why do they have so many folded up ping pong tables? Shouldn’t they be upstairs for the party? Who needs so many anyways?” 

“Don’t ask me dude,” JT says, pushing away the unicorn floatie to finally make it to Tyson, pulling him off the ground and into a hug. 

“I’m alright, I didn’t fall that hard I swear,” Tyson says. 

“Well if you’re sure then I guess you don’t need a hug,” JT jokes. 

Tyson’s about to tell JT that he’s a great hugger and that JT should be lucky to hug him when they hear the basement door slam shut and the suspicious click of a lock. 

“Shit,” they say in unison. 

“Did someone just lock us in,” Tyson asks. 

“Why would they do that,” JT asks. “We’re getting the beers, if they want beer they’ve gotta make sure we can get out.”

“True,” Tyson says. “Maybe it was the wind?”

“Inside?” JT asks. “This isn’t a movie, that shit doesn’t happen in real life.”

“I don’t know,” Tyson says. “Maybe the door locks automatically if the door closes?”

“That’s probably it,” JT says. “Better hope they notice we’re gone soon or we’ll be stuck in here all night.”

“It’s worked out before,” Tyson jokes, because without being trapped in all those places, Tyson and JT would have never become friends. 

“It has,” JT agrees, reaching out to squeeze Tyson’s hand. Tyson tries to ignore the way his heart skips a beat when JT doesn’t drop their hands but the butterflies in his stomach are staging a mutiny and trying to fly up his throat. 

Tyson’s not sure who kisses who first but that’s alright, he’d rather focus on the feeling of JT’s lips against his and the way that JT’s other hand is gently cradling the nape of his neck. 

Tyson has no idea how long they stay like that before he hears pounding on the door, someone’s finally figured out that they haven’t come back with the beer yet. 

“Shit, are you guys locked in there?” Gabe asks. 

“Yeah, we are,” JT says, not sounding the least bit upset about it. 

“We’re trying to get you out but T-Bear lost the key,” Gabe shouts from behind the door.

“It’s not my fault, I didn’t even know we had a key to the basement,” the other Tyson says. 

“Bullshit,” Mikko says. “You just thought we wouldn’t need it so you tossed it into the junk drawer with all the other keys. There’s gotta be twenty keys in here.”

“We’ll just try them all until one fits,” the other Tyson says. “One’s gotta work eventually right?”

“Sure T-Bear, but it’s gonna take hours to try all the keys,” Gabe says. 

Tyson should probably be frustrated by the fact that a bunch of good natured bumbling idiots are in charge of getting them out of the basement but right now he’d rather go back to kissing JT. 

“Should we tell them we’re good here?” Tyson asks.

“Nah, let’s let them struggle for a while, make ‘em think we’re trapped,” JT says before pressing his lips to Tyson’s.  _ Getting locked in the basement together was such a good idea _ Tyson thinks, not that he’d ever admit it to anyone but JT. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aIexfortins on twitter if you wanna hang out.


End file.
